camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Contax rangefinder lenses
The Zeiss Ikon Contax I introduced a new lens mount in 1932, today known as Contax rangefinder mount. The Contax II and III used the same mount, as well as the postwar Contax IIa and IIIa models. This mount was also used by the Kiev followers of the Contax, from the first models to the Kiev 5. Nikon copied the mount for their own rangefinder cameras just after the war but, being this a voluntary difference or a simple mistake, their lens mount is slightly different and only the wide angle lenses are interchangeable, the standard and tele lenses having a wrong focus coupling. See Nikon rangefinder lenses. This mount is in fact the combination of two bayonets. There is a focusing helical built in the body and the standard lenses mount directly in that focusing ramp via an internal bayonet. So the standard lenses have no focusing ring of their own. The other lenses mount on an external bayonet and have their own focusing ring, only the rangefinder coupling is done via the body's focusing ramp. Quite surprisingly, the new Voigtländer company, owned by Cosina, also launched a new rangefinder body in 2002 using the Contax RF mount, called the Bessa R2C, together with a range of lenses in Nikon RF mount. The wide angle lenses are marked SC (for Nikon S and Contax), and can be mounted on a Contax body. This mount should not be confused with the lens mount of the Contax G, see Contax G lenses. Zeiss lenses Carl Zeiss Jena All are marked Carl Zeiss Jena. Black and nickel lenses, at the time of the Contax I: * Tessar 2.8cm f:8 (uncoupled to the rangefinder) * Biotar 4cm f:2 * Sonnar 5cm f:1.5 (rigid) * Sonnar 5cm f:2 (rigid) * Tessar 5cm f:2.8 (collapsible) * Tessar 5cm f:3.5 (collapsible) * Sonnar 8.5cm f:2 * Triotar 8.5cm f:4 * Sonnar 13.5cm f:4 * Tele-Tessar K 18cm f:6.3 * Tele-Tessar K 30cm f:8 (direct mount) * Fernobjektiv 50cm F:8, (only direct mount) Chrome models, at the time of the Contax II and III: * Tessar 2.8cm f:8 (uncoupled to the rangefinder) * Biogon 3.5cm f:2.8 (large rear element, does not mount on Contax IIa or IIIa) * Herar 3.5cm f:3.5 (rare) * Orthometar 3.5cm f:4.5 (uncommon) * Biotar 4cm f:2 and 4 1/4cm f:2 (rare) * Sonnar 5cm f:1.5 (rigid) * Sonnar 5cm f:2 (collapsible or rigid) * Tessar 5cm f:2.8 (collapsible) * Tessar 5cm f:3.5 (collapsible or rigid) * Biotar 7.5cm f:1.5 (rare) * Sonnar 8.5cm f:2 * Triotar 8.5cm f:4 * Sonnar 13.5cm f:4 * Tele-Tessar K 18cm f:6.3 * Tele-Tessar K 30cm f:8 (in Flektoskop mount) * Sonnar 18cm f:2.8, first direct mount (rare), then in Flektoskop mount * Sonnar 30cm f:4 in Flektoskop mount * Fernobjektiv 50cm F:8, first direct mount (rare), then Flektoskop mount After the war, the Eastern part of Carl Zeiss continued to produce lenses for the Contax, in alloy versions: * Topogon 25mm f:4 (rare) * Biogon 35mm f:2.8 (large rear element, does not mount on Contax IIa or IIIa) * Biometar 35mm f:2.8 (rare) * Sonnar 50mm f:1.5 (rigid) * Sonnar 50mm f:2 (rigid) * Tessar 50mm f:3.5 (rigid) * Biotar 75mm f:1.5 (rare) * Sonnar 85mm f:2 * Triotar 85mm f:4 * Sonnar 135mm f:4 * Sonnar 180mm f:2.8, first Flektoskop mount, then Flektometer mount * Sonnar 300mm f:4, first in Flektoskop mount, then Flektometer mount * Fernobjektiv 500mm f:8, only Flektometer mount Experimental lenses for Contax included: * Sphaerogon 19mm f:8, 50 ex. made 1936 * Perimetar 25mm f:6.3, 50 ex. made 1936 Carl Zeiss Oberkochen All are chrome models, produced after the war by the Western part of Carl Zeiss. Some are marked Zeiss Opton, others are marked Carl Zeiss. * Biogon 21mm f:4.5 * Biogon 35mm f:2.8 (shorter rear element, mounts on all Contax types) * Planar 35mm f:3.5 (rare) * Sonnar 50mm f:1.5 (rigid) * Sonnar 50mm f:2 (rigid) * Tessar 50mm f:3.5 (rigid) * Tessar 50mm f:3.5 macro lens * Sonnar 85mm f:2 * Tessar 115mm f:3.5, black finish, to use with the Panflex reflex housing and bellows * Sonnar 135mm f:4 The Panflex reflex housing was released in 1951. Other lenses Angénieux * 35/3.5 X1, black and chrome Berthiot * Angulor 28/4.5, chrome (Westlicht Auction #9, 20 May 2006, marked R.LEMASSON ing Paris on the barrel) * Olor 38/5.7, chrome Canon Canon made one lens in Contax rangefinder mount: a 28mm f:3.5 marked CT for Contax. Goerz * Dogmar 18cm f:4.5, rangefinder coupled, all chrome barrel, looking original (seen at eBay, s/n 467263, unsure if Contax or Nikon mount, Contax probable) Kiev All the lenses made by Kiev for their own rangefinder bodies were fully compatible with the Contax mount. * 28/6 Orion-15, also in prototype form with GOI markings Others to be done Sankyō Kōki / Komura * 80/1.8, black with wide chrome stripes (seen at eBay, unsure if Contax or Nikon mount) Meyer * 5cm f:1.9 Primoplan, chrome (see this page at Syarakuse) * 10.5cm f:2.8 Trioplan (rare) Nikon Nikon also made some of their rangefinder lenses in Contax mount. They are marked with a C''' on the barrel, that has nothing to see with the red '''C on the front ring of the coated lenses. * 135/3.5 Nikkor-Q C, all chrome Old Delft * 35/3.5 Minor, chrome (Westlicht Auction #9, 20 May 2006, see also this page at Syarakuse) A 400mm mirror lens by Old Delft is known to exist in Contax mount (see this page at Syarakuse), it is unclear if the aperture is f/5 or f:5.6. An Old Delft Delca 50cm/6.3 mirror lens, s/n TD50, with built-in reflex finder, at Westlicht Auction #9, 20 May 2006. Ross * 3 1/2 " f:3.5 or 89mm f:3.5 Definex, black and chrome or all black, mount made by Stewartry Tanaka * 135/3.5 Tele-Tanar, black and chrome, external finder Voigtländer Voigtländer made the Nokton 50mm f:1.5 lens of the Prominent in Contax mount (see this page at Syarakuse), Leica screw mount and Rectaflex mount. The Contax version is said to be the rarest. More recently, Cosina released a range of Voigtländer-brand lenses in Nikon RF mount. The wide angles can be focused on a Contax body. See Nikon rangefinder lenses. Zunow * 50/1.1, chrome (Westlicht Auction #9, 20 May 2006, s/n 6073, also seen at eBay, s/n 5477) Links In English: * A table of Contax lenses at the Pictura Lumine website * Zeiss Ikon Contax Rangefinder Lens Guide at www.antiquecameras.net In Japanese: * The Syarakuse website (with English titles to navigate) Category: Lens mounts Category: Contax Category: Contax rangefinder mount Category: Zeiss Ikon